


Sharing is Fun

by accio_remus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_remus/pseuds/accio_remus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of "Share"by Alianora.  Kurt thinks David Martinez is pretty hot, Blaine is okay with that.  Kurt/Blaine with heavy mention of Kurt/Blaine/David Martinez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Share](https://archiveofourown.org/works/678816) by [alianora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora). 



A year ago when his dad had told him he wouldn’t want to stop having sex once he started Kurt hadn’t realized that meant it would take over his brain half of the time whether he liked it or not. He also hadn’t realized that his less PG rated thoughts might not be limited to Blaine. Now he was sitting in the choir room watching Senor Martinez straddle a chair and wondering if anyone would notice if he put his bag on his lap. 

He shifted in his seat and gulped. He loved Blaine, but certainly his boyfriend wouldn’t begrudge him a little harmless window-shopping. He could admire a pair of boots in a store display even when he knew they wouldn’t fit him nearly as well as the pair he had at home, right?

He still felt a little guilty for drooling over someone else while Blaine was home waiting for his eye to heal so he sent Blaine a quick “I Love You” text and smiled when he received the same in return. He knew how bored Blaine had been stuck at home and he figured it was only fair to send him a video of what was happening in the choir room. 

Kurt nervously checked his texts hoping that the video he sent wouldn’t upset Blaine. He almost dropped his phone when Blaine answered “I hope you’re planning to share.”

Share? What did Blaine mean by that? Was he serious? Kurt just stared at his phone for a full minute before he swallowed and typed “I’ll be there as soon as glee is over. Hold that thought.” 

He really didn’t pay much attention to what happened after that, but as soon as rehearsal was over he bolted out the door and into his Navigator. As soon as he closed the car door in Blaine’s driveway he got a text from Blaine, “I’m the only one home, just come on up.” 

Kurt swallowed hard and let himself into the Anderson house. He climbed the stairs to Blaine’s room quickly and knocked gently on the door. 

“Come in, Kurt,” Blaine said, and Kurt entered the room to find Blaine lounging on his bed in a fresh pair of dark purple pajamas, his eye still covered in bandages. 

“Hi, sweetie.” Kurt took his usual seat on the edge of Blaine’s bed and held his boyfriend’s hand, “How are you feeling?” 

Blaine smiled and raised an eyebrow, “My eye is fine, but I had a bit of a surprise today. I’m not sure how to feel about it.” 

Oh no. He shouldn’t have sent that video after all. Now that Blaine had time to think he has decided that Kurt is a terrible boyfriend for being turned on by Senor Martinez. 

“Blaine, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was such a big deal. We talk about hot guys all the time.” Kurt knew he was on the brink of babbling, but he couldn’t help it.

“Kurt! Calm down, dummy. I’m not mad. When I said I was surprised it was because I didn’t think I’d find the idea of you and him together so hot.” 

Kurt didn’t even know what to say, he’d suspected as much from Blaine’s earlier text but it was a little different admitting these things face to face. Since they’d “become intimate” as Kurt preferred to think about it they’d only really talked about details a few times. The last had been at New Years when they’d snuck some champagne and had Blaine’s house to themselves while his parents were at some gala. They’d shared a few mild fantasies that night, but nothing more scandalous resulted from that than Kurt squeezing into his old Cheerios uniform and some unapproved uses for Dalton ties.This was certainly a different rung of the ladder. 

“When you say he and I together.....” Kurt trailed off figuring it was better to let Blaine fill in the blanks.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt up against him, “Honey, this is definitely one of those “fun to imagine” fantasies rather than the “let’s make it happen” kind, okay?” 

Kurt was instantly more relaxed and began to appreciate the feeling of Blaine running his hands up and down his arms, “Yeah, okay. I’m good with that. So what were you thinking? Are you watching?” Kurt turned his head to rest his mouth right beside Blaine’s ear, “Or participating?”

“Well, I’ve only had an hour. I haven’t gotten to fully explore all the options here, but I was thinking about watching for a while,” Blaine said, sliding his hands over Kurt’s sides until he reached the buttons on the vest he was wearing. “Watching him undress you, watching him touch you. Watching to see if he can find all the little places that drive you crazy when I have you underneath me.” 

“Mmm. I’d make sure to keep my eyes on you the whole time, even when he finds that spot on my neck you love you so much,” Kurt said as he shrugged the vest off of his shoulders and turned to face Blaine, kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs. 

He watched as Blaine pulled his own shirt over his head and started on Kurt’s shirt buttons. “It would be beautiful to see those dark tan hands against your perfect pale skin. I bet you’d make those amazing noises when he runs his hands across your chest and grinds his hips into your perfect ass.”

“You know I can’t resist a chance to perform, I’d let you watch as he strokes my cock,” Kurt said, encouraging Blaine to keep going. He pushed his jeans off and gave his own cock a few strokes at the thought. 

Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him, close enough to whisper in his ear. “I know you want more than that, and I think I’d be done watching by then.”

“What then? What do you want?” Kurt said, grinding down so they slotted together just right. He wasn’t sure how much longer either of them would last, but he was sure as hell going to find out. 

“I’m going to come over to you and guide you down on your hands and knees. He can kneel in front of you so you can wrap that talented mouth around his cock. You’re so amazing at that sweetheart, you’ll blow his mind,” Blaine said, his words mixed with the little gasps of air and whimpers Kurt is only just getting used to hearing. 

Kurt could see it in his mind, just like Blaine described and he knew what came next. They usually did it the other way around, but sometimes Kurt just wanted that feeling, wanted to feel Blaine everywhere. He licked his way up Blaine’s neck before he whispered, “and I’ll beg you to fuck me right there, just like that.” 

“Of course I will, sweetheart. I’ll get you ready and then I’ll give you what you need. You’ll be so full of both of us. Just think about how that will feel,” Blaine said reaching up to wrap a slick hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together. 

“Yes, fuck. Come on B, so close. Yes,” he panted into Blaine’s neck and went silent as he tensed and spilled over Blaine’s hand and chest. He felt Blaine follow right behind and then flopped back in the mattress, loose and boneless. 

It was several minutes before either boy was able to speak again. Kurt just smiled and said, “You, Blaine Warbler have a very dirty mind.”

“And you love it,” Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer so he could rest his head on the taller boy’s chest.

“I do,” Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.


End file.
